Many Nights
by badaax
Summary: How many nights have we done this? She wondered breathlessly...Ichigo and Rukia find a moment of comfort in the Soul King's Palace. Rated M.


Many Nights

_How many nights have we done this?_ She wondered breathlessly, hands sliding over her hips as her own hands gripped straining shoulders. Teeth met skin, her neck tortured by the bruising kiss of the man above her.

"Fuck," He grunted, uncouth and unrefined as ever. His panting breaths hot and heavy in her ear, breaking over her skin like a wave. Just like the waves of pleasure wracking her slick form.

"Yessss," She gasped, the word stretched and elongated just like the length pounding her insides.

They were close, so close, she could feel the end coiling and curling inside of her. Tight and ready to release. She knew he was just as ready, his hands reaching for her own, fingers entwining as his hips crashed against hers and he grunted with each movement.

They always came this way, together, entwined in every sense of the word. Him buried deep inside of her, his chest pressed against hers, his hands wrapped around her much smaller ones as they came apart.

"Rukia," The man groaned his whole body tensing above her. She held him close, her insides clenching him tightly, milking him of everything he had to offer as her own release washed over her, sparked into life by his.

She couldn't speak, words and thought had left her as his arms lost their hold and he slumped on top of her. His warm and wet body covered her own trembling one completely. He was better than a blanket, warmer, softer, far more pleasurable.

They shook hard with the intensity of it all, their harsh breathing the only sounds filling the silent room. Darkness reigned supreme, so dark, so thick, she felt like she was swallowing it.

But then he raised himself above her, and the moonlight caught his eyes and dark warm amber spilled into her being and she knew in that moment she'd never felt as safe. Even with the world falling apart around them.

"Ichigo," she groaned her words choked and faded as he slid himself out of her and flopped sideways onto his back. The bed beneath them dipped as he reached for her, his hands locking around her arms as he pulled her close.

This was always how they finished, her on top of him. She became the blanket and now he the mattress. She snuggled close to him, content to feel vulnerable here in his arms, the only time and the only place she'd stand to be so weak.

_You can't do better you know_, Shirayuki cooed in her head and just like always she agreed. Her zanpakuto was a reflection of her soul and even she knew the importance of the man beneath her.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked several sleepy minutes later. Silence had filled the spaces between them as they both languished in sated bliss but Ichigo as always had a flair for ruining the mood.

"Better now," Rukia replied softly, her nose pressed against his sternum, her skin prickling were his hands caressed her cooling flesh. "It seems our time spent in Kirinden has done its job." She affirmed.

She had relished the use of her right eye again, the healing hot springs rejuvenating even the most drastic of wounds. The news that her brother would recover as well still lay heavily on her soul.

"Good, that's good," Ichigo murmured, his deep voice soothing and calming in her tortured mind. Memories of the days that had passed filtering through. She trembled, her whole body shaking once, twice.

Before she knew it she was on her back and Ichigo was hovering over her once again. His orange hair flat against his forehead, still wet with the slick sweat that clung to both their bodies.

"Talk to me Rukia," He said, no, demanded. His eyes hot and heavy just like the kisses he'd bestowed on her less than 10 minutes ago. His arms felt good either side of her. Not that she'd ever admit to that.

"I," She began before her voice caught. She wasn't good at this; she wasn't good at baring her soul to him. Even though he knew it better than anyone, even Shirayuki. "I guess I just didn't have time to think about how close I came to loosing my family." She finally said.

His arms tightened as her breath caught. The admission was small and breathless but he knew, he knew what she was trying to say. Both Byakuya and Renji had nearly died; they were her brothers, her family.

"Yeah it was close, but they're okay, you know how stubborn your brother can be and as for Renji, well he's too hard headed to die that easily," His small smile was lopsided and gentle. She felt it to her very core.

"And you?" She asked raising herself onto her elbows so that their lips were achingly close to one another's. "Have I lost you?" His eyebrows creased together in confusion as his breath wafted over her mouth.

"I saw the look in your eyes Ichigo when you came to visit me in the barracks," She said gently, his confusion slowly fading into understanding. "You looked like you were the one who was lost."

He finally looked away, his eyes leaving her fiery gaze to rest on her neck instead. She could practically see the cogs in his brain turning as he struggled to answer her. Maybe she'd pushed too far? Maybe she needed to wait and give him time. But if there was anyone in the worlds who could chip down the walls of this stubborn man it was she. He'd told her so himself. She'd been understandably smug after such a comment.

"I was Rukia, I had learnt some things that I didn't know, things about who I am, things that scared me," He said softly, his voice low and dangerous like a predator. His eyes flicked up and her breath caught. Desire, determination and dedication filled his beautiful irises.

"Its okay Ichigo," Rukia said quietly, one hand slipping into his orange locks, her fingers gently caressing his scalp. "You don't have to tell me. Not until you're ready." He smiled then, a small tiny thing, but it eased her, set her mind at rest even for that moment.

He leant his head into her touch, lowering himself against her once again, his nose pressing between her breasts.

"You're the only person I know that's this patient with me, thank you for that Rukia," He mumbled against her. His breath charging her skin sparks dancing across her pale flesh.

"I will tell you everything, I promise, I just want to get this war over with first," He sighed, the weight of the worlds resting square on his seventeen year old shoulders. It wasn't fair, she thought, as her hands held him close to her. He'd already saved them once, he shouldn't have to do it again.

"I'll hold you to that baka," She whispered, her lips pressing against the top of his head. He sighed again and his arms snaked around her waist. His grip tight and restraining, desperate and powerful in equal measures. He was scared to let go, she was scared to be let go off.

"Just know this Rukia, no matter what happens, just know I'm always going to be there for you, I lo-". She stopped his words with a searing kiss, her hand gripping the back of his neck tightly as she molded herself to him.

"I don't need the words. I know, I know," She panted lightly before pressing her mouth back to his. Her lips curving perfectly to his own. She felt his smile against her mouth before he surged forwards.

He attacked her hungrily, stealing her sanity as his tongue assaulted her mouth, ravishing and demanding against her own. She couldn't stop the groan of helpless desire escaping her captured lips as his fingers pawed at her nipples and she shivered in delight below him.

"I know too Rukia," He whispered hotly against her ear, her eyes rolling in her head as he grinded himself against her. His length slipping against her moistening center. She needed this, once again, so badly.

_How many nights have we done this?_ She wondered as his lips latched onto her left nipple and his thumb made it's way to her clit. How many times had they lost themselves to their dance?

Now here they were, sleeping inside the royal palace, her brother and her best friend in rooms of their own down the vast corridors and all she could think about was this brash young man tearing her apart beneath him.

He felt good, so good. Her hand wrapped around his hardened length and he grunted against her chest. She squeezed how he liked, stroked how he'd shown her and pumped hard to get him going. It didn't take much.

She knew he wanted to go slow, take his time, savor the freedom and the space before war once again ravished their bones. She couldn't care less; she just wanted to feel him inside of her.

He got her silent yet unrelenting message, her lips biting and sucking at his throat as he positioned himself between her legs. She was slick and hot and ready, oh so ready for him. Her insides still painted from their previous joy aiding them both now.

He slid himself inside in one careful move. Her whole body tensed and his clenched above her. His breaths filled her ears once again and he rested his face in the crook of her neck, her arms wrapping around his trembling shoulders.

They both needed this, they needed to feel how good it felt, how right it felt to be joined as one. He felt so big inside of her, she always felt full when he was there. She knew he felt just as fulfilled, _so tight_ he would tell her as her inner walls clamped around him.

They were one. They always had been. Even from the very beginning.

His hips snapped back and hers arched up. They came together in a crash of fire and fury, the world sparkling and shinning around them as their ecstasy reached a crescendo.

Her neck stretched taut and Ichigo clamped his mouth around it. His teeth nipping her skin, bruising and marking, animalistic in his pleasure. Her nails dug into his skin, her own marks tingling in their desire, just as brutal as his.

Her release came far too quickly, her body already heightened in its thirst came in a flurry of gripping insides and hot pain. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled, her mouth falling open in a silent 'oh'.

Ichigo ploughed on regardless to her. His stamina had always been good and when he was desperate it was even more so. She fell from her high her lips spilling his name as the sounds of wet skin striking wet skin filled the air. It was hot and heavy just like their straining bodies and as light and free as their mutual heart.

Ichigo's assault was relentless and before she knew it her insides were squeezing together again. This time she knew it was for both of them. The grip he had on her waist became painful and she knew she'd bruise. But she welcomed it. She would take any gifts he could give her.

He grunted one last time before he shouted her name, the roar being caught by her mouth as she came again, blistering and searing around him, his climax blurring into her own. It was perfection in blissful motion. They were always perfect together.

His hips finally stilled and once more he lay on top of her, his head in the crook of her neck, his arms wrapped around her. Safe and secure. She couldn't think of anything better than this moment. Both of them bathed in their post-coital bliss.

He'd be gone when she woke up tomorrow; she knew that, she felt the ache already permeating down to her bones. But that was okay, he'd leave to fight, and he'd win. She didn't fear the absence; she had no fears now, not anymore.

He'd promised he'd tell her everything and she would hold him to that. So no she wouldn't fear his death, he'd never made her a promise he hadn't kept and she knew he wasn't about to start now. She was looking forward to many more nights just like this one.

**Kirinden - is a building in the city that forms the headquarters of the Royal Guard member, Tenjirō Kirinji. Housed within are a number of healing hot springs**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
